Email bankruptcy describes a decision by a user to delete email messages older than a certain date, due to the receipt of an overwhelming number of messages. A message can be sent to senders explaining that their message may not have been read and to consider resending their message. Email bankruptcy, however, may not provide for distinguishing between wanted emails and undesirable emails (for example, spam or mails identified as having offensive content). Consequently, due to the ongoing receipt of spam and other undesirable automated email messages even after claiming email bankruptcy, a user may still need to change his or her email address completely and then manually inform contacts of the new email address.